<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unquestionable Desire by propangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085973">Unquestionable Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel'>propangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propangel/pseuds/propangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting longer than she wants, Phryne takes action</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After seeing the movie in Palm Springs, my muse finally returned. I just haven't had a lot of downtime to write. :( </p><p>Here is a little something I have been working on that could probably fit anywhere after the first season. It will likely be 2-3 chapters, and I promise to update as soon as I can.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>Phryne lightly knocked on Jack’s door frame before entering his office, closing and locking the door behind her.</p>
<p>“Jack, I’m glad I caught you,” she breathed sitting down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. </p>
<p>“How can I assist you, Miss Fisher?” He closed the folder he was reading, giving Phryne his full attention.</p>
<p>Phryne took a deep breath and started speaking, “Jack, to put it plainly… I want you. Now.”</p>
<p>“Well, you’re certainly not blunt about it,” He chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m being serious, Jack. I mean, what are we waiting for? We’ve been together for almost three months now. Everyone is already suspicious...” She leaned forward and rested her hands on his desk.</p>
<p>Jack sighed, “Phryne I…”</p>
<p>She cut him off in mid-sentence, “Please, don’t say that you want it to be special. You say that every time we get out of control. Just being with you makes it special. We could do it right here, right now and it would be special. As long as we’re together, it’s special to me.”</p>
<p>He gave her the sexy smile he reserved only for her. “Is that what you want? To have sex in my office right now?”</p>
<p>The blush quickly rose to her cheeks and then drifted down her neck. Phryne Fisher did not blush, but that man did things to her when he smiled like that. “Maybe some other time, Jack. Actually, I was thinking of going to your bungalow for lunch. A very long lunch.”</p>
<p>He groaned inwardly as he watched her lick her lips in a seductive manner. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed it. “Commissioner, it’s Inspector Robinson. I was wondering if you’d allow me the rest of the day off. I have some personal matters to attend to.”</p>
<p>“That would be fine, Inspector. You have my permission to take the rest of the day. I know how to reach you if your attendance at a crime scene becomes necessary, “the Commissioner blustered on the other end.</p>
<p>“Thank you sir, and I do hope that won’t be necessary.” Jack hung up the phone and looked at Phryne. “I now have the rest of the day off. What shall we do now?”</p>
<p>“I’ll meet you at your place in fifteen minutes.” She gave him a short passionate kiss, then left his office in a hurry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p>
<p>By the time they reached Jack’s Bungalow and parked their cars, both of them were hanging on by a thin thread. Jack had barely let Phryne in the door before he pressed her up against it, causing the door to slam loudly. His mouth fused to hers, tongues slipping past lips to taste the sweetness of each other. Their tongues tangled as they held each other tight. His hand drifted down her side until it settled on her leg and he lifted it up and she curled it around his waist. The motion brought his rock hard erection in contact with her core. The contact made incoherent moans come from Phryne as Jack continued to kiss her senseless.</p>
<p>He tore his mouth away from hers and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down her throat, stopping at the top of her blouse. His fingers immediately went to work on the buttons, unbuttoning the top last and pushing her blouse off her shoulders along with her jacket, it all pooling at her feet. He lowered his lips and tasted the skin of her collarbone then moved lower, kissing the tops of her breasts and trailing his tongue along the edge of her camisole.</p>
<p>Phryne's breathing became more ragged as his hands went around behind her and grasped the hem of her camisole. He pulled it over her head and dropped it on the floor with the rest of her clothes. He covered her breasts with his hands, kneading them gently while Phryne hooked her thumbs in his belt loops and tugged him closer to her. He brushed his thumbs over her nipples until they stiffened against the palms of his hands.</p>
<p>Jack could not defy the temptation any longer. He lowered his mouth and sucked one dusky nipple into the deep recesses of his mouth. Phryne's fingers dived into his hair, combing through the silky strands as he lavished attention to her breasts.</p>
<p>“Mmm, Jack.” Phryne rested her head against the cool surface of the door. “You do that so well,” she panted as he moved to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the first one.</p>
<p>After one last flick of his tongue on her hardened nipple, he kneeled before her, leaving a blazing trail of kisses in his wake. He reached his hands around her, deftly unzipped her slacks and let them slide down her legs on their own. Next came her stockings and tap pants. Soon, she was leaning against the door, a stunning naked image that Jack had fantasized about for so long. Jack pushed the pile of clothes out their way, then focused all his attention on Phryne</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>His hands made the slow journey up her body, starting at her feet and ending at the apex of her thighs. He traced the curves of her thighs, reveling in the smoothness of her alabaster skin. He had never seen anything so perfect. Jack leaned in and inhaled her musky scent mixed with the scent of her rose-scented soap. It was an intoxicating combination.</p><p>“Touch me, Jack. Please touch me.” She breathed, not trusting her voice completely.</p><p>His answer to her request was a single finger sliding over her folds. Jack spread her lips and blew on her clit, causing a ragged gasp from Phryne. “Do you like that, Phryne? More?”</p><p>She raked her fingers through his wavy hair, trying to push his face closer to her mound. “God, yes! Please, Jack!”</p><p>Jack flicked his tongue over her clit a few times, before capturing it between his teeth. He nipped it, then soothed it with his tongue, bringing numerous breathy gasps from Phryne. He raised his eyes to glance at her and her hands were flat against the door, feeling for something to hold onto. When he slipped two fingers into the warm recesses of her core, he felt his length harden at the face Phryne made. Her mouth formed an ‘O’ and her eyes slammed shut at the sensations that coursed through her veins.</p><p>He pumped his fingers in and out of her, wishing it were his shaft doing the action. All in good time, he reminded himself. They had all day to make love to each other - to know what pleased each other. Blindly, he reached for one of Phryne’s hands and brought it down to her mound. He withdrew his fingers from her warmth and placed them over her nub, along with Phryne’s fingers. Together they circled it while his tongue flicked over her entrance before lapping at the juices flowing from her body, a sign of her impending orgasm.</p><p>“Jack!“ Phryne gasped as he laced their fingers together to circle her clit. She never engaged in anything this erotic with any of her sexual partners. Not that she would’ve done anything like this with them. She didn’t trust them like she does Jack.</p><p>Phryne felt her impending orgasm, her breathing becoming more ragged and short. Her body stiffened and Jack’s name flowed from her lips. Their fingers continued to circle her clit and Jack licked at her opening, drawing out the orgasm as long as he could.</p><p>“Enough,” she panted as she pushed Jack away. Phryne opened her eyes and met his. God, she could come again just from the way he looked at her, his blue eyes shining as he gazed lovingly at her.</p><p>Jack sat back on his heels as he took in the sight of her post-orgasmic state. And what a beautiful sight she made. Her body took on a whole new glow. He couldn’t wait to make her climax again, only this time he would be inside her.</p><p>He rose to his feet and pressed his body against hers once more. Phryne moaned lowly when she felt his erection pressing into her stomach. She reached down between their two bodies and cupped her hand over the hard length through his slacks. Jack groaned and pressed himself harder into Phryne’s hand. She grasped his length through the material and started slowly pumping.</p><p>Phryne caught his earlobe between her teeth, nipped it gently then soothed with her tongue. She whispered softly, “Do you like that Jack? Does it feel good?”</p><p>His voice was a hoarse whisper, “Take pity on me, Phryne. At least let me out of my slacks before making me come. Please.”</p><p>Phryne quickly undid them, reached inside and withdrew his hard cock. She circled it with her hand, rubbing her thumb over the velvety head a few times, before continuing her previous ministrations. It didn’t take Jack long to reach his release, spurting himself all over Phryne’s hand and stomach. Not to mention his slacks. He would certainly let Phryne explain the mess on his pants to Mr. Butler.</p><p>“Wow.” He looked into her eyes, and passionately kissed her as he pulled her away from the door. “You don’t mind taking this to the bedroom now, do you?”</p><p>“Not at all, Jack. Lead the way.” She flashed him a sultry smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The finale of what could have probably been a one chapter story, but I decided to drag it out (for no good reason).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>Jack grabbed her hand and led them both to his bedroom, leaving behind the pile of their clothes on the floor. He retreated into the bathroom to rinse himself off and grabbed a washcloth for Phryne to use to clean up. He removed his remaining clothing and exited the bathroom. He stopped midway into the bedroom at the sight Phryne made.</p><p>She was lying on her side in the middle of his bed, watching him with her sexy cerulean eyes. Her tongue darted out between her lips and licked them appreciatively at his appearance. Phryne curled a finger in his direction and beckoned him to come to her. Jack did her bidding, slowly making his way over to join her on the bed. </p><p>Phryne nuzzled his neck, licking his skin and enjoying the saltiness mixed with his sandalwood soap and masculine scent. She sucked on the soft skin, leaving a slight mark. She then trailed her mouth down over his clavicle bone. She sucked on the skin there, then released it, leaving another red circle in its wake. Phryne licked her way down to his nipples. She flicked her tongue over the first one, while she worried the other between her finger and thumb.</p><p>Jack groaned inwardly. How long could he last? “Phryne?"</p><p>She raised her mouth from his skin and looked at him with a saucy grin, “Yes, Jack?”</p><p>“Please, I can’t take much more. I need to be inside you.”</p><p>“We have all day for that.” She returned to his chest, trailing hot open-mouthed kisses down over his stomach to his cock, which was hardening again.</p><p>Phryne swirled her tongue around the head before taking it into her mouth. Jack watched it disappear into her luscious mouth, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He collapsed against the pillows, letting the sensations of Phryne’s mouth move through him.</p><p>She let the head out of her mouth with a loud ‘pop,’ and then traced her tongue over the underside of his shaft before engulfing it once again with her mouth. Her hand drifted down to his balls, cupping them gently in her hand. She rolled them around in her hand as she sucked on his knob. Soon, Phryne tasted a drop of pre-cum on her tongue and sucked just a bit harder.</p><p>Before she knew it, she was on her back and Jack was looming above, his hard cock positioned at her entrance. She had no idea that he moved that fast. Her legs went around his waist, her ankles resting against his tailbone. She tried to urge him forward to enter her, but he held back. He teased her by brushing his erection against her entrance, but not letting it enter her.</p><p>Phryne’s head was writhing on the pillows. “Jack, please. It’s not nice to tease. I need you inside me now!” She demanded.</p><p>He whispered in her ear, “Protection?”</p><p>“Covered.”</p><p>Jack smiled before capturing her lips in a searing kiss as he surged forward.</p><p>Phryne broke the kiss with a gasp. She had never felt so complete before. Jack let her adjust to his size before he started steady thrusts in and out. She met him thrust for thrust, arching up to meet his downward ones. There wasn’t the awkwardness that was present with new lovers. It was as if they were accustomed to each other.</p><p>It was a fast, passionate coupling, so it didn’t take either one long to reach their climaxes. Phryne screamed Jack’s name, it echoing throughout the bungalow. Jack buried his face in her neck and shouted her name as he spilled himself into her core.</p><p>He stayed on top of her for a few seconds before rolling to the side and taking Phryne with him, never withdrawing from her body. Jack brushed the hair off her forehead in a loving gesture, and captured her lips in a searing kiss.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Phryne.”</p><p>“For what? From my end, it was rather spellbinding.” She kissed his nose.</p><p>“I didn’t want it to be over so soon.”</p><p>She giggled at his statement, “Oh, Jack. It was absolutely perfect. Please don’t second guess it.” Phryne smiled while trailing her fingers down his chest.</p><p>He reached for her hand, bringing it to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. “I never knew it could be this incredible with anyone. I fantasized about you…”</p><p>“You did?” She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, I did. All the time, but it was never like this. I tried to convince myself that everything had to be perfect, but when you showed up in my office, and when I heard you voice your desires, I stopped thinking.”</p><p>“I know. I feel the same way.”</p><p>He leaned down to kiss her again. “Well, I am most certainly going to need a nap if you want a repeat performance.”</p><p>“A nap sounds positively wonderful.” She moaned when she felt him withdraw from her body. Jack pulled away just enough to roll her over and gather her close to him, her back to his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. </p><p>As they basked in what just happened between them, Jack took a deep breath inhaling the scent of her hair as he brushed a kiss on top of her head. He smiled as he felt Phryne’s breathing become slow and even, signaling she was asleep. It was not long before he joined her. After all… they had all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>